The Reveal
by emily191xx
Summary: So this is set after the season 2 finale so may contain slight spoilers. This is mainly set on my imagination in boring lessons or at home so... What if nick has a long lost grimm daughter who's slightly different to other Grimms? Anyway please read and review. I don't own the characters but Lucy is mine :)
1. Chapter 1:Saving Nick

**This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic. This is just out of my head so it might work. Also there might be some spelling mistakes or incorrect punctuation as this mess just on my IPod.**

She looked straight at him her eyes turning a bright shade of blue. She whispered "dad?" As zombie nick stopped still.

"Please" she whispered hopefully.

"Attack her you fool!" Screamed Eric from the balcony but zombie nick didn't attack.

She was getting somewhere, she focused on his memories of them together when life was simple and stress free. She pulled them to the surface eyes closing teeth gritted. This was taking up her energy at this rate she wouldn't be able to fight Eric. She opened her bright blue eyes again as nicks eyes changed from red to blue and back. It was working, "dad" she whispered again but this time she sensed more humanity in nick.

"Lucy?!" He replied eyes back blue for a moment they locked glances until they both fell to the floor.

Lucy gasped opening her eyes, they were back royal blue. Her long blonde hair fell over her face as she lent over nicks still body. She checked for a pulse, she quickly locked onto it she let out the breath she'd been holding and her hands stopped shaking as she got to her feet turning to face Eric

"what now, you've lost your Grimm!" She said,

" I might have lost one but who says I haven't gained another" he smiled as Lucy whipped around to see the cracher mortel she covered her face as he spat his venom. She backed up trying to reach for her knife. Eric swiped at her with his scythe as she jumped up onto the ledge above her head flipping off to avoid another blow. She landed behind samedi swiping as his spikes knowing he couldn't attack. A few landed on the floor, not enough she thought as she gulped.

"Bad mistake"she backed up, she knew what they were capable of and she probably couldn't fight them, not this weak.

Eric stepped forward scythe in hand smiling wickedly

"No, you made the mistake" as somebody knocked him out and stabbed samedi in the throat.

"Thanks" Lucy smiled gasping looking up. Nick smiled and helped her up. She smiled for once life seemed to be ok. Her ears pricked as she whipped around to face Eric who was slowly getting to his feet. She raised her knife her breathing quickened as she recognised the figure standing behind him.

"M-mom?" She whispered so silently nick wasn't sure if he heard it.

"Hello Lucy" she smiled walking forward "good to see you after all these years" Lucy backed up shoulders tensed. "You don't seem pleased?"

"Any wonder" she summoned up the courage for those two words but her voice remained calm and steady.

Nick looked at her again confused, he was trying to remember who she was, he had seen her somewhere before. He raised an eyebrow, thoughts wondering.

Lucy clenched her fists stepping forward "well? This is why you left?!" She said fiercely eyes glinting bright blue in the dark.

Nick turned around suddenly remembering "Liz?" He asked walking forward to join Lucy

"ah back as one big happy family" she said slyly as Lucy closed her eyes breathing hard.

"What have I missed..?" He asked confused

"Why don't you ask her" Liz replied calmly

"oh finally stopped lying have you" she said

"you're the one with the deluded memories" she replied patronisly.

Lucy finally snapped "least I didn't try to kill anyone!" She shouted eyes flaring up bright blue.

Nick was standing nearby shocked ,what?" he asked puzzled

"well while you haven't been around Lucy has been making up stories that I left her for dead and haven't been there for her" Liz replied calml.

"you make it seem like you checked up on me!"

"It's my word versus a well a child who obviously isn't right in the head" she smiled.

Lucy clenched her fists "not right in the head- that's you! You tried to kill me and when that didn't work you left me and split this family up!" She shouted forgetting her dad was still there.

nick turned around "backups here" he said quietly as he heard Monroe shouting for him.

"You'll pay for this" Liz shouted jumping at Lucy who side stepped and grabbed her leg pulling her down. She flipped on her back swiping at Lucy with Eric's scythe. Lucy jumped up and missed the blade.

"Where's Eric?" Nick shouted as Eric jumped down from the balcony with another scythe. Nick fell back and managed to keep the blade up as he slipped from underneath. Punching him in the side as Monroe ran in followed by rosalee and Juliette.

"Nick, nick!" She shouted running over to him "you're alright!" Nick said nothing but hugged her. Eric saw his chance and went to swipe the scythe down on nick. Seeing this Lucy ran over and knocked him over standing on his stomach with a knife held to his throat. Liz seeing this ran out of the warehouse.

"Give in Eric you've got no one!" She said calmly as Eric finally stopped trying to free himself. Monroe walked over and knocked him out with a simple blutbaud punch, just as Lucy collapsed to the floor completely drained. Her breathing quickened as rosalee leant over her checking her pulse

"This isn't exhaustion, it's something much worse" sean replied.

Rosalee stared him out.

"Rosalee?" nick asked, "yeah i agree..." she replied with panic in her voice as Nick ran over and knelt down beside her

"what do you mean?" He asked worriedly "I don't know exactly what it is but..."she was interrupted by Sean

"If I know Eric its probably tödlichgift" rosalee stared at Lucy

"So how's she still ... still erm" Looking at nick and back "alive" she whispered, nick didn't even hear her.

"I don't really know" Sean sighed.

"Nick?" Rosalee soothed hand on his shoulder.

He didn't look up, "Come on, we need to help her" she stood up looking at Monroe raising an eyebrow with a worried look on her face. Nick nodded staggering to his feet.

The others left as Monroe picked up Lucy "you coming?" He asked. Nick nodded and waited till he was alone with Eric. He slowly looked down at Eric hate in his eyes.

"How can we help her?" He asked holding a knife to his throat.

"You can't" he laughed. "It's deadly, you can't stop it from killing" he stared nick out laughing. "Tell her goodnight from me" nick punched him and walked out head in hands.


	2. Chapter 2:The truth comes out

**I'm sorry if the format confuse some of you I will be editing chapter 1 and I tried to follow Grimmlvr99's advice on layouT so thanks for that. Hope you enjoy please review. **

"What exactly is tödlichgift?" Nick asked not looking up from his daughters still pale and sweating body.

She was as pale as a sheet and barely breathing. "It's a-" rosalee stopped for a moment looking at Monroe who nodded "- it's and extremely deadly poison. It slowly shuts down the bodies organs until blood can't be pumped to the heart lungs and brain. It's an instant killer even among grimms-"

"so one thing I don't get is: how is she alive? If its an instant killer i mean?" Asked hank.

Monroe looked at Lucy "dude, this is bad!"

Rosalee looked at Monroe and whispered sharply "not helping Monroe"

Sean looked down at Lucy. This was the one he needed. He knew what to do  
"There's something you need to know about Lucy..." He said carefully eying his detective. He mouthed "without him being here"

Monroe nodded "nick I er need to check you over see if-"

"I'm not leaving" he replied fiercely not looking up.

Monroe sighed and gave rosalee a look that said a little help here.

She nodded "nick we have no idea if the ttx has effected you in any way that needs treated, it won't take long and ill let you know if there's any change. Nick nodded meekly and followed Monroe.

"She's not an ordinary Grimm, her kind have been wanted by the royal families for centuries."

"Ok... So how's she different?" Rosalee said looking at her lap.

"I think you already know," he stood up "I mean if you're who I think you are"

"I am" she replied with respect.  
"I was sent to find a grimm who would be worth a lot in the royal families and not just money wise"

"I never said I was on your side though, how can you trust me" Sean replied.

"You're a prince" she relied panicking." He can't find out, can't" she thought to herself.

"I want that grimm for myself not anybody else and especially not my brother, I want her alive and well or your secret will be revealed to them."  
He smirked looking at the doorway "nick?" He asked eyeing rosalee.

Monroes phone rang and he looked at the caller Id "It's hank," he said picking it up "but, I don't think he's up to it.,." He replied looking at nick "what?! Eric!" He replied. "Ok" he put the phone down. "They've found Eric," Nick stood up. "Hanks already there and asked if,"

Nick nodded and picked up his phone dialling hank "Yeah I'm on my way text me the address thanks" he walked out the door.

"Anyone got a feeling he's not doing this out of the good of his heart?" Said Monroe.


	3. Chapter 3:The royals

**Sorry this ones short and not the best so I will upload the next chapter quite quickly either tonight or tomorrow. please read and review. :)**

Nicks car pulled up beside hanks "what we got?" He asked closing the door.

"We found a dead body forensics identified it as a miss Rachael guadot," he broke of as he saw nicks eyes widen "what is it?" He asked

"she was in service of the royal families, Mia guadots relative maybe?" He said thinking aloud

"and she's a royal?"

Nick nodded "ok so then what?" He asked squatting next to the body looking at her palms.

Hank looked puzzled "erm forensics found fingerprints over there on those pipes" he said pointing "and then we found out that he hasn't actually returned to his hotel room and we asked-"

Nick stood up fists clenched "cut to the chase" he replied sharply.

Hank stared at him "are you ok buddy?"

"What do you think" he asked looking at hank like he was stupid.

"Only asking" said hank putting up his hands "anyway we got a lead to another local apartment which was in the name of Philippe Renard-"

"that's the head of Renard house, the king if you want to put it like that"

"so are you coming to this apartment or?"

"I'll come later I want to check on Lucy" he replied a plan forming in his mind.

"Your highness, the Portland pd have a lead on our location and are coming now!" Eric's confident ranted as he bowed to the prince.

"I have a feeling that nick has a plan along with Renard to steal that beschützer grimm! She's one of the last ones and I am not giving up without a fight" he yelled woging into a Klaustreich"this is our secret remember!" He growled "the grimm won't see it coming!" He laughed and woged back,walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4:What happens next?

**This chapter wasn't exactly what I wanted. I accidentally deleted this and had re-write the chapter based on my memory. Anyway please read and review. **

Nicks phone buzzed in his pocket just as he was about to leave the crime scene. He looked at the caller Id, it was a blocked number. He picked up as he put the phone to his ear "hello?"he asked fists clenching as he heard Eric's voice.

"hello grimm I believe you have some business with me, meet me at 42 clangehill storage building. "

"I'll see you there." Nick clicked end, and typed the address in his sat-nav.

Rosalee rushed over. Lucy was moaning and trashing around in her sleep.

"N-nick" she mumbled and rosalee lifted up an eyelid. It was flashing a bright blue.

"D-don't. Eric" she continued. Rosalee groaned.

"No no no no no Lucy come on wake up" she pleaded. She looked around to see if Sean was around.

"Come on your stronger than other grimms." She clasped her hand and woged in frustration. She let out a growl from the back of her throat. She looked down at Lucy confused. She lifted up her top to reveal a long and ugly looking wound.

"How did i miss that?" She murmured changing back. She set to work on the wound as her phone rang.

"Oh hi Monroe" she smiled but her face fell hearing the next words "no nick hasn't been back since this morning. Okay I will" she put the phone down and dialled nicks number. It went straight to voicemail.

On the fifth answer phone message rosalee gave up and texted Monroe the news.

"You have exceeded the speed limit. Please slow down" said the droney sat-nav voice. Nick clenched his jaw and pressed down on the pedal harder.

"You have arrived at your destination -" "finally". Nicks phone lit up and he seen rosalees picture flash up. He pressed the end button and reached for his kanabo reminding himself to thank Monroe for taking so long to return it. He walked into the old creepy building his eyes flashing silver in the dark.

"Hello grimm, good of you to turn up" Eric's voice echoed though the building making to impossible to find his location. Nick raised his wearing stepping forward.

Rosalee ran down the stairs clutching a knife. When she was upstairs she had heard noises downstairs and didn't want to take any chances. She woged in shock.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting-"

Lucy was awake, Ill, but awake and struggling to sit up. Rosalee knelt over her and propped up her back with some cushions. Lucy's eyes seemed almost glazed over as she coughed weakly trying to catch her breath.

"How are you. Oh stupid question I mean or course you aren't fine-" she ranted embarrassed.

"No, it's fine" Lucy coughed again "yeah I'm feeling a bit better" she smiled weakly and yawned.

"Maybe you should get some rest" and Lucy nodded lying down. Almost immediately she was fast asleep.

An hour or so later Lucy was sitting up and looking a lot better.

"You seem a lot better" rosalee smiled walking over.

Lucy nodded but as she looked around panic flashed through her eyes "nick!" She said urgently.

"Er yeah he hasn't been back since this morning. Hey hey hey you shouldn't be up and about" she rushed over to Lucy who was struggling to stand up.

"No you don't understand-" Lucy was swaying on her feet slightly. "I sensed it before but I-"

"You were groggy and confused about a lot of stuff" rosalee suggested holding onto to Lucy steadying her.

"No Eric somehow tricked nick to going to this weird storage building place and-"

"Try to get on side" rosalee finished.

Lucy looked grim as she nodded. "We have to help him"

"You're in no fit state"

"It wasn't the tödlichgift. I could fight it off It was the infection I was injected with something which stopped me from fighting it" she replied quickly. "Please nicks in danger" she begged.

Rosalee slowly nodded "okay but we need Monroe."

"There isn't time" she begged

"I'll tell him to meet us-"

Lucy's eyes flashed bright blue  
"42 clangehill storage building" she smiled at rosalees expression.

An hour or so later they had arrived at the old building. Lucy was gripping her side bent over slightly.

"I really think-"

Lucy shook her head "I'm okay" she smiled as she raised her weapon and stepped through the door.

She saw a pair of eyes flash in the dark, thinking it was rosalee or Monroe thought nothing of it until a harsh hand gripped her arm. She whipped around and doubled over as she was punched in the stomach. She looked up to see her mother. She held off her mothers punches as she tried to reach her weapon. She rolled over and jumped up slicing liz's arm with the blade.

"You should have died first time around" she hit out with a scythe as Lucy sidestepped

"No chance" she hit out again but this time was unprepared for another figure behind her. She was pushed to the floor and kicked in the stomach. She groaned trying to focus on the figure.

"Nicks daughter?" It was analid schade "guess who's back" she laughed morphing into a hexenbiest and ran into the room where the fighting seemed to be happening.

She groaned as she coughed up her blood. She seen a blutbad appear in her vision before the darkness claimed her.

It seemed like hours but when Lucy opened her eyes only minutes had passed. She groaned and she struggled to stand. Her ears were ringing and every part of her body hurt. She walked over as quietly as she could to the main room.

She gasped as she seen nick fending off attacks from her mother and Eric.

"A klaustrike" she murmured in disbelief. She gracefully climbed onto a pipe which stretched along the room. She walked along judging the scene. Monroe and rosalee were nowhere to be seen. Her stomach knotted. Nick and Eric briefly separated and Lucy jumped squarely down and punched Eric to the floor.

"T-thanks" nick replied in disbelief at seeing his daughter alive and fighting. Only this morning she was at the grim reapers door. He smiled at her.

Lucy whipped around sensing her mother and punched her.

Liz's head lulled back as she fell to the floor. Lucy smiled feeling satisfaction.

"Where is everyone? Eric Monroe rosalee?" She looked around seeing an empty room.

Nick looked puzzled "I had no idea Monroe and rosalee were here" nick admitted.

Lucy turned around and her eyes flashed blue. She caught something. Unsure of what it was she followed it not sure if nick was following.

She entered the back room and stared in disbelief at the two -what seemed to be lifeless- figures slumped on the floor.

"What did you do!" She shouted at Eric clenching her fists.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

"All I want is your blood" Eric laughed knowing Lucy couldn't get out of this one. Lucy reached for her knife but couldn't find it "looking for this?" Eric replied holding her knife, Lucy groaned. "Maybe this will help" he said motioning to the shadows. She saw her mother dragging in a bloody bruised nick who looked like he had beaten in an inch of his life.

"No" she gasped.

"So are you going to give me what I want?!" Eric smiled.

Lucy closed her eyes recalling her aunties last words "Eric could literally rule the world you has your blood" she sighed knowing she couldn't. "But I have to" she murmured. She nodded slowly.

Eric threw the Saphir sword at her. Lucy caught it effortlessly and taking one more deep breath sliced the top of her arm. She clutched the cut stopping it from bleeding. She clutched the sword looking at it.

"A deals a deal, let them go!" She shouted.

"I know you, you wouldn't give me back the sword if I let them go" he woged and snarled. Lucy raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she felt strange. The sword was glowing the same colour as her eyes. "What!" Eric yelled "impossible".

Lucy looked up clutching the sword close to her as stared directly into Eric's eyes. He doubled over. He clutched his pendant. He stood up strength soaring. "Just for that nick is going to suffer!" He screamed. Liz nodded and kicked nick in the side laughing.

Lucy's eyes flashed bright blue and without thinking ran at her mother pushing her off nick as she sensed a pulse it was weak too weak for a normal human to survive. "But he's a grimm" she thought grabbing her knife. As she looked at nick she was knocked off her feet and pinned to the floor. She felt a sharp stabbing pain as she was repeatably punched. She coughed up her blood rolling over.

"The sword does take its toll on those who have the power to yield it" Eric smiled as Liz took it from her weak grasp.

"What should we do with her?" Liz asked.

"I'll let you choose that one" Eric laughed walking off. While Liz was distracted Lucy staggered to her feet.  
"Bring it!" She replied.  
"I intend too" Liz shouted. Lucy sensed Monroe stirring. She tried to not make it obvious so she tried to keep Liz on the non viewing side.

"Do your worst" Lucy scoffed as Liz lunched at her. Lucy sidestepped and knocked her onto the floor. She saw Monroe woge and attack. She smiled, almost to weak to continue.

"Check on nick and rosalee" Monroe growled and attacked again.

Lucy crawled over to rosalee first and checked her breathing and pulse, it was quite strong. She'd be waking up soon but nick was another story. She could barely sense his pulse and his chest was barely moving. She saw the blood soaking through his shirt. She lifted it and pulled of her over top and pressed it down to the wound. She closed her eyes and they flashed blue. She concentrated what little energy she had left into restoring nicks strength. She gasped, she couldn't continue for long but steadily his pulse was getting stronger. She let out her breath. She gradually stood up shaking. She looked over at Monroe he was trying to struggle from under Liz. She quickly jumped up onto the pipe running along the ceiling. She jumped down gently right behind Liz and knocked her out. She collapsed to her knees shaking.

Monroe stood up "thanks" he said gratefully Lucy looked up pale and tired but smiling still.

"Nicks breathings better" she said shakily.

"And you had something to do with that I'm guessing" he laughed and knelt over nick. Lucy crawled over and closed her eyes.

...

When they got back to spice shop both burkhardts were alseep. Lucy was groaning quietly,

"nightmare" whispered rosalee to Monroe who nodded

"who can blame her in the last week she's saved zombie nick, been poisoned, fought off an infection and saved nick and me again!" He replied.

"She's one hell of a kid" rosalee agreed "who no one really knows what she's been through" she continued

"I kind of do, I met her once or twice when she was a kid. " he admitted rosalee nodded.

"You don't have to tell me.."

"I think we should give Lucy a chance to explain if she wants. "

"if I want to explain what?" Asked a groggy Lucy sitting up.

Monroe looked at rosalee "about erm well-"

"my past?" Offered Lucy and Monroe nodded

"no one believes me" she sighed "what's the point" she bowed her head "how's nick?" She asked concerndly

"better, he should wake up soon" rosalee replied.

"There was something I meant to ask you Lucy" Lucy nodded , rosalee looked suddenly awkward "are you a- a beschützer grimm?" She stammered Lucy nodded slowly.

Monroe frowned "a what?"

"It's a grimm who can well sense things, about people's past, thoughts, feelings. Stuff like that" Lucy replied awkwardly feeling curious eyes on her.

"So how are you one?"

"It's mainly only female grimms usually once every three or four generations. We basically are passed on abilities from Charlotte Grimm, she was a beschützer grimm too and had the alles sehende und woge. Which is seeing everything and could somehow take it one step further and well absorb wesen woges- their strengths looks thoughts abilities and things like that. She could also harness the Saphir sword. Which is another thing all together" she stopped taking a breath. Monroe nodded

"I knew someone years ago when I was a kid who was like that,"

"was her name Liz?"

Monroe looked confused "isn't that your mom?"

"Yeah but she was the only other beschützer around at that time- in Portland anyway. " she relied "at least I thought so"

"wait I thought you said every three or four generations but you and your mother are beschützers" rosalee replied

"that's where it gets real complicated I'm not even sure how it happened" she admitted. She closed her eyes sensing nicks pulse at a strong healthy 92bpm. She smiled. "He'll be waking up soon" she said looking over at nick, his colour was a lot better and his wounds were clean bruises fading slightly. His breathing was calm and strong.

"Wait I still don't understand, why are your kind so rare?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the words your kind. "We're hated, we can reveal people's secrets and personalities they don't even know themselves" she said coldly standing up hearing the bell

"I'll go" she said walking out. She let out a shaky breath and grabbed her head eyes brimming. She saw the customer " hello-" she said stopping when she saw a mauvais dentes. She gulped.

"Are you going to surrender yourselves to the royals?!" He growled

"never!" Lucy shouted as the mauvais dentes swiped she jumped up and sidestepped "how do I do this?" Her mind cried as she ducked again. She gasped as she saw the mark on his hand, the varrat. She knew she was for it this time. He grabbed her arms and woged. Suddenly Lucy felt a strange sensation and her eyes glowed. The alles sehende und woge. She gasped and pushed the mauvais dentes away suprised at her strength.

"i have it!" She gasped. The mauvais dentes backed up and ran. Blood was left where it fell. Lucy stared after him. Eyes wide.

...

Lucy was sat on the spice shop sofa with a hot chocolate, she couldn't sleep and didn't want to.

Rosalee came downstairs." Can't sleep either?" She asked gently.

Lucy looked up and nodded.

"I know what you mean, I need to get something off my chest before you think the worst of me" she admitted

Lucy looked at her "that you're working for the royals?" Lucy asked gently.

Rosalee nodded "I don't really, it's a kind of double act " she replied quickly

Lucy nodded "I know , freddy and your dad did, I believe you" Lucy replied

"thanks not many would" she breathed a sigh of relief

"and that's coming from a beschützer "Lucy laughed "I know how it feels to not be believed" Lucy continued sadly and quietly.

"I am here if you ever want to talk" rosalee replied smiling and they both hugged.

Lucy nodded "okay, I'll tell you if you want to listen anyway" Lucy replied slowly and uncertainly and rosalee gave an encouraging nod. "It started really when dad had to work more-don't tell nick! He'll think it's his fault or something you know what he's like" Lucy gabbled and rosalee said

"I won't"

"okay, so anyway mom started working for the royals as a reaper I think, she left me locked in my room until she got back it started off as hours but then she started getting stressed. She left on a romantic weekend with nick. He thought I was with my auntie but mom had left me." She sighed exaggerating the words romantic weekend sarcastically.

Rosalee stared but replied calmly "what happened then?" She asked.

"When my auntie came round to check on me before they got back, it had been four or five days when she knocked on the door. I think I was out if it and when I didn't answer she knocked the door down. She came to my room and found the door locked. She knocked that down too you know being a grimm an all. Next thing I remember I was in the hospital, nothing too serious. They had put me on a drip and a social worker came. They both got the blame though. After a month I was allowed to go back home. Nick wasn't himself for a while, mom was always with the royals too. Then they somehow found out I was a beschützer grimm. They wanted me working for them so i was in the firing line. When I refused they sent a bunch of Hundjägers after me. Mom pretended it was a mugging or something, she got them to beat her up so it looked real. Then she left expected me dead in minutes. Apparently a six year old was already theirs before they even attacked. " she paused lifting the cup to her lips, hands shaking. She breathed in and out again deeply. "Somehow I was okay though, not sure if it was being a beschützer or if someone helped. Anyway I was injured still, I was in intensive care for weeks, maybe a month. I ended up in care. A few months later I was fostered by Ian Gutchfield, his son I got along with the same with his wife. But she was killed, it turns out in the Lowen Games. He kept threatening that he would make me fight but I found out the royals had employed him, after he was arrested for murder I was back in care. People keep trying to visit me but I started being able to sense that they're working for the royals. It's-" she burst out crying. She put the cup on the table and put her head in her hands.

Rosalee put her arm around her. "It's okay you're safe now"

"but I'm not am I , she got out of prison and now she keeps turning up when I'm not expecting her, sending wesen to come and kill me-"

"what!" Exclaimed rosalee Lucy looked awkward

"a mauvais dentes attacked me this morning, I somehow managed to push him away and he fell on something and-"

"you have the alles sehende und woge then" rosalee added

"I guess" Lucy nodded.

"We'll protect you Lucy, we won't let them hurt you again"  
Lucy smiled a watery smile and hugged her "thank you"

Nick struggled back to consciousness. He heard rosalee and Lucy's voices. He opened his eyes but still couldn't move. His entire body felt like a deadweight. He gasped hearing hints of the conversation "how could I make her feel that way" he thought to himself. He struggled to stay awake but the darkness overwhelmed him.

...

Lucy was standing in a silent alleyway. She saw her mother standing away from her, eyes flashing bright blue. Lucy couldn't move. She tried to scream as she saw four dark figures coming out of the shadows but something was stopping her. She saw one of them attacking her mother. Suddenly the hold was broken on her but three of the figures morphed into Hundjägers. She screamed as they attacked her, she was defenceless. She saw her mother walk away and she saw left alone.

She sat up drenched in sweat. She was as deathly pale and her pulse and breathing were quick. She put a hand to her chest and tried to calm down. She looked at the clock. It was 11 in the morning. She swung her legs off the bed and tried to stand up but she collapsed straight back down. Her legs couldn't support her. She heard voices downstairs and... Nicks! She suddenly forgot her dream and stood up putting on her leggings top and socks. She quickly padded down the stairs but stopped as she heard rosalees voice

"they sent a mauvais dentes after a 14 year old girl!" She whispered harshly. "What if-" she trailed off as she heard Lucy, who came through the door looking upset. She smiled sadly as she saw nick sitting on the sofa.

Rosalee looked at her "Can I have a word?" She asked walking out if the room and Lucy followed.

"you said you weren't going to say anything" she said the second they were out if earshot.

"I haven't, I had to tell them about the mauvais dentes. What if another is sent and we're unprepared. " rosalee reasoned and Lucy folded her arms bowing her head

"I know it's just I don't want nick finding out"

"me finding out what?" Nick asked from the door.

Lucy looked up at her dad and avoided eye contact. Lucy didn't know what to say, should she play out or lie or go against everything and tell the truth. Rosalee looked at her then nick.

"Well?" Nick asked gently. Lucy finally looked up

"the royals sent a mauvais dentes after me, that's all" she replied, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Rosalee already told us that, what is it really?"

Lucy opened her mouth slightly but nothing came out. "I can't " she replied quietly.

Nick looked hurt but nodded. "Okay" he replied walking back into the main room.

Rosalee looked at Lucy "so you're blocking out your dad because you can't face the truth" she asked.

"It's not like that, I have my reasons!" She shouted walking out of the store.

Rosalee walked over to nick "it's not you" she replied.

Nick looked at her, his eyes filled with pain "you sure about that" he answered sadly.

...

Lucy walked quickly out of the shop tears in her eyes. She slowed down as she reached the corner. She was so annoyed and upset she didn't sense the figure standing in the shadows. She came to a standstill as she reached the park. She recognised the old bench that her and her dad used to sit on. She smiled remembering.

"Forgetting I was there too?" She whipped around

"m-mom!" She stammered.

"Family life not going to plan" she replied.

Lucy stared her out "how's Eric?" She replied sarcastically, she was done with being afraid.

"He's fine, a safer bet than nick anyway" she retaliated Lucy didn't know what to say for moment.

"Getting a mauvais dentes to do your dirty work for you" she shouted.

"Giving you practise" she laughed as her phone rang, Lucy quickly turned around for a moment and when she looked back she was gone. She shook her head.

Her phone buzzed as she checked her phone "I'm not mad or anything just please come back x" it was nick.

She sighed turning to leave when something grabbed her arm out if the bushes and stabbed something into it. She tried to pull free but it was to strong. She sensed the air, it was a Klaustreich. She felt herself becoming weaker as whatever was stabbed into her arm took its tole.

...

Her eyes flew open, she was in the backseat of a land rover. The car was driving along a dirt track. The people in the front hasn't released she was awake so she felt for her phone and she tried to figure out where they were. Suddenly the car came to a stop. Lucy took her chance and crushed the two heads together before jumping out of the car. She ran as fast as she could no idea of where she was. She had to slow down eventually to figure it out. She sensed the air.

"The outskirts of Portland. " she murmured.

She saw the two figures running towards her. This time though she was prepared. She punched one and kicked the other. They punched in unison but Lucy did a backflip away. She hit the Klaustreich and knocked the other figure over. Her eyes flashed blue, she pushed them away with her new found strength and ran like the wind.

She ran through the darkness not stopping until she saw the familiar spice shop. She checked the time, it had been an hour and a half since that text. She couldn't act like she had forgotten. She sighed, as much as she hated it, she couldn't protect her dad or Monroe and rosalee from the royals. She walked towards the shop and tensed as she walked trough the door.

"Where were you" asked nick relieved at seeing her. They hugged each other. She was shaking now the adrenaline boost had wore off. Nick lead her to sit down and moved his hand, it was covered in blood. Rosalee ran over, there was a long gash along her back, Lucy hasn't even released but she was starting to feel horrible. A cough racked her chest as nick looked concerndly at her

"maybe we should get you to bed and well talk in the morning." Nick was worried, his daughter was missing for nearly tw hours and had obviously been in a fight. The shaking seemed to be caused either by shock or adrenaline. He clenched his fists and swore to murder whoever did this. Lucy stood up slowly. She mumbled something nick didn't catch and collapsed into nicks arms.

She opened her eyes. She was lying in bed her back was sore. She slowly sat up to see nick asleep in the chair, opposite the bed. She smiled watching him. As if he knew he was being watched he too woke up. He smiled getting up and walking over.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again" he joked hugging her. She kissed his cheek

"I'll try" she smiled. She heard rosalee coming up the stairs.

"Hi rosalee" she said as the door started opening.

"Hiya, how you feeling?"

"Better just a little sore. " Lucy replied.

"What happened?" Nick looked down at her.

Lucy sighed "i was at the park and I saw my - my mother, I looked away then she was gone. Something grabbed my arm and stabbed a needle in it. The next thing I remember I was in the back of a land rover. I managed to get out and well I ran back here" Lucy trailed off at how unbelievable the story sounded.

"Where abouts where you?" Nicks cop instincts kicked in

"somewhere in the outskirts of Portland, I remembered seeing that weird storage building- something world I think" Lucy replied.

Nick stared "that's a good few miles away!" He said shocked.

"With a back injury like that-" rosalee was interrupted by nick

"how?!" He exclaimed. Lucy shrugged a response but eyed Rosalee.

She nodded mouthing "I won't".


	6. Chapter 6:The case

**I won't be updating this until next weekend because I'm away at France with the school so I won't have Internet, I don't think it ends of a cliff hanger though. **

**Check the bottom for the German translations- they're off google translate so mightn't be right. **

**Please read and review. **

Lucy sighed , she knew she had to get stronger. She could sense a battle coming soon and she would have to be strong enough to defeat her mother. She clenched her fists as she pulled on her dance top and shorts. She stood up putting her converse on and picking up her dance bag.

"Zoe will be here soon" she thought pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She heard the doorbell ring.

She quickly ran downstairs to meet Zoe "hiya" she said as she opened the door

"hi" Zoe replied coming in " where's nick?"

"He's at the precinct , he said he'll call when he's back and if he can pick us up" she replied guessing her next question. "Come on then" Lucy laughed.

...

Lucy grunted quietly as she pulled herself vertically on the hoop. She'd forgotten how hard aerial routines were. She quickly flipped her body through and grabbed the side with one hand slowly stretching her other leg , foot against the top of the hoop. She jumped down as the music ended.

"Right five minute break" called out the dance teacher. She looked around and seen nick. She ran over delicately.

"Hi" he said "dancing doesn't finish for 45 minutes" Lucy replied confused.

"I know, I'm here for an interview-" he was interrupted by hank

"yeah a women was murdered around the corner and was last seen here for a fitness class?" He asked nick who nodded.

Lucy looked worried "who was it?"  
"Someone called Erin walker" Lucy's eyes widened and she turned around. She saw lorna coming out of the toilets

"that's her cousin" she said to nick and hank pointing at the pale slim, dark haired girl.

"You coming?" Hank asked

"yeah one minute" nick replied.

"Was it wesen?" Lucy asked quietly "I think it was a löwen. " Lucy shuddered remembering the ring leader of the games. A ruthless man called Leo.

"Was Erin wesen?"

"I don't know, I never met her. She'd have to be for a löwen to take interest" Lucy thought out loud.

"Girls , back in the centre" the teacher called

"I'd better go" Lucy said giving nick a sympathetic look. She ran off.

...

Nick looked at her while she was dancing.

Hank came over "you got one hell of a daughter" he laughed nick smiled

"in more ways than one" he smiled back catching Lucy's eye. She winked back but her head snapped back around as she heard her count. She kicked her leg high catching it beside her head. She let it go as she turned around in perfect synch with the other dancers landing and doing a slow one handed forward cartwheel with one bent leg stopping in mid position.

Nick looked over when he seen hank returning.

"Sean asked if we could work overtime" nick sighed looking over at Lucy

"I don't to leave her on her own again so soon after the business with her mother." Nick trailed off

"bring her with us" hank suggested

"okay ill be in in 15?" Nick asked and hank nodded.  
"I'll cover for you " hank laughed.

...

"Renard" nick said walking into the captains office. Renard nodded at the seat. Lucy followed nick cautiously.

"Lucy right?" Lucy nodded slowly.

"How are you?"

Fine" the reply was strained.

"ich habe Sie jetzt" Renard said.

"Die Royals haben nie mich" Lucy replied.

"ich erinnere mich, haben die Macht, dich zu töten"

"Sie bereits versucht haben!" Lucy replied harshly staring directly at Renard. Even though nick had no clue what was being said he could send the tension.

"Erm Lucy are you coming to help me and hank?" Nick stumbled saying the first thing that could come to his head.

"Ich werde Sie später" Renard promised and Lucy retorted

"sprechen so verlieren könnten Sie Ihren Kopf". Renard glared at her as she walked out.

...

They were both back at home sitting in the living room. Nick looked over at Lucy.

"What's wrong between you two?" Lucy still agitated just shrugged "is this one of those times you can't tell me something " nick sighed as Lucy nodded

"I would but-"

"you can't" nick finished and Lucy nodded.

"The last person I told the whole truth to-" Lucy took a deep breath "we'll let's just say it didn't end well" she sighed.

Nick nodded "I know what it's like- I couldn't tell hank or Juliet until not long ago. I tried to protect them from everything but In the end I couldn't" Nick trailed off and Lucy leant gently against him. He smiled sadly.

Lucy swallowed "I'm-" she was cut off by nicks phone. He ignored it but a text came through. "If its work it's probably important" Lucy said and nick nodded defeated "okay" Lucy sighed sadly.

"Come on" Lucy looked confused

"I'm not leaving you here on your own again" and Lucy raised her eyebrows but agreed and got her hoodie on.

**"I have you now"**

**"the royals never had me"**

**"remember I have the power to kill you"**

**"they already tried"**

**"I'll get you later"**

**"talk like that could loose you your head"**


	7. Chapter 7: The mystery suspect

**Sorry I haven't updated since I got back I've been catching up on sleep. Sorry this ones short so I'll update again in the next couple of days. This one isn't great and is mainly a filler but. Please read and review, enjoy. **

Lucy was standing next to hank in the precinct. Nick had to work overtime and was still reluctant to leave her on her own.

She turned around hearing a suspect being dragged through the corridor.

She backed up seeing who it was. He was tall, bulky and looking desherveled . His beard was stubbly and he had a long scar down his face. She crashed into the desk breathing quickly.

Hank looked up at her. She was white and her eyes full of fear. Nick had the suspect in handcuffs and with wu was bundling him into an interrogation room.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked concerned. Lucy's breathing was increasing by the second.

"That was Ian Gutchfield" she whispered.

...

Hank walked into the interrogation room. He had left Lucy with sergeant Franco.

"Nick, I need a word." He said as he stood next to nick.

"What?" Asked nick standing up and raising his eyebrow suggesting going out of the room. Hank nodded.

When they were outside the room nick gestured for hank to talk.

"Has Lucy ever mentioned a Ian Gutchfield?"

Nick cocked his head looking puzzled "no, not to me. That's the suspect in there isn't it?" Nick asked and hank nodded.

"She was pretty damn shook up when he came in, nearly fainted" nick looked worried.

"She said yesterday she couldn't tell me everything, what if Ian was part of it?" Nick replied

"maybe, look into it sometime" hank suggested to a hurt looking nick.

...

"Fancy telling me who this Ian Gutchfield is?" Hank asked walking over to Lucy who still looked shaken.

"It's either me or nick" teased hank gently.

"You don't understand, I can't say anything-"

"but you told rosalee" hank pointed out and Lucy shook her head

"that was different. Hank you or nick wouldn't understand. Rosalee does, she knows about this stuff. " Lucy replied sadly.

"You know we can't lock him up because we have no evidence don't you" Lucy's eyes widened but quickly ducked her head. She nodded slowly.

"Look nick thinks you don't trust him or something"

"I do" interrupted Lucy quickly

"well you have a funny way of showing it. He can find out either way but it'd be better coming from you"

Lucy nodded "okay" she whispered. Hank smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Tell him tonight though" hank advised

"yep then he can't murder anyone" Lucy mumbled quietly but hank looked back hearing every word.


	8. Chapter 8: The moment of truth

**Okay so I wasn't happy with this chapter so I decided to split it in half. I haven't had many ideas lately either :( please read and review**!

"Which wesen was it?" Lucy asked trying to put of the moment of truth.

"That's not important at the moment" nick answered "im more concerned about where the kids are being heald" Lucy nodded knowing she couldn't avoid it for much longer.

"okay," she paused nick looked over at her confused. "Ian was my-"

nick suddenly felt guilty unsure if he was forcing her into this "you don't have to tell me" he quickly said Lucy shook her head

"no, you deserve to know" she replied calmly and mainly wanting to get it over and done with.

"if you're sure" nick sat down on the floor opposite her.

Lucy breathed in "he was my foster dad. He worked for the royals. They want me to work for them because I'm beschützer grimm. We can see more than other grimms, we can sense people's deepest secrets, thoughts and feelings, we can sense what's going to happen but only in the near future not in like years to come. But anyway my moms a one too but there's only meant to be one for every three or four generations. So basically I'm an exception so when I'm sixteen i have to go through this weird-"

Lucy moved her wrists around signalling she wasn't sure.

Nick nodded for her to continue.

"That's why the royals want me on their side, they think I'm going to be stronger than her or something."

Nick nodded "I'm sure I've read something about that in the books" nick replied.

Lucy blinked slowly taking a deep breath. "When I went into care-"

"still avoiding how you got there" nick said raising an eyebrow. Lucy sighed

"fine-" she murmured rasing her eyebrows and smirking slightly at nicks curious attitude.

"My mom didn't want to be cast out by the royals so she tried to," she paused "kill me" she whispered.

Nick stared at her "what!" He stood up suddenly and Lucy looked down.

Nick was shocked and felt guilt rising followed by anger and he didn't try to hide it "I'll murder that bitch" he punched the table.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you" she trailed off.  
"It wasn't you're fault, trust me I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone except Liz and the royals" she cocked her head reassuring him. Her eyes were watering but she blinked back the tears.

Nick still had his back to her.

Lucy look apprehensively at him thoughts running wild through her head "he isn't Ian, he won't hurt me" she breathed slowly scared to say a word.

Nick looked back at her frustration in his eyes. Lucy didn't blink holding his gaze until he turned around. She could sense something in him. An inner dark side. She gulped and slowly stood up walking over to nick.

"Dad?" She whispered. He slowly looked down at her. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down. He nodded slowly.

"Good" Lucy let out her breath.

...

Nick hadn't been the same for the last two days thinking it was his fault and Lucy regretted telling him. She walked up to hank in the prescient.

"Hello" he said and Lucy replied in a serious tone "how's nick?"

"Not himself"

"why did I tell him"she groaned resting her head in her hands.

"it was better than keeping secrets-" he trailed off as he seen his partner.

Lucy gulped sensing the anger within him. Hank looked from her to nick and back again.

"Hi nick" hank said but nick ignored him and sat down at his computer. He quickly closed a document but

Lucy had seen it "what are you thinking of doing?" She asked concerndly.

"Nothing" he replied bluntly and Lucy sighed. She had to get into his head.

She closed her eyes. She found his central anger point, focused around the royals and Liz. She had already guessed this, she was just clinging to hope.

"Whatever your going to do is too dangerous!" Lucy's eyes snapped open and was looking directly at nick.

Nick looked away "I have to"

Lucy shook her head "you can't, the royals are dangerous, please" Lucy begged but nick didn't answer. Lucy looked at hank fear in her eyes.

"Buddy-" hank started but nick stood up and walked out.

"You have to get to the spice shop. " Lucy told hank getting her hoodie on.

"Where are you going?"

"The trailer then to find nick. He's in danger. The royals are stronger than any grimm first thinks" she frowned concerndly. Hank nodded.

...

Lucy opened the trailer door and turned on the light. She groaned when she seen the weapons cupboard open and emptier than last night. "What have I done" she groaned head in hands. She shook her head and grabbed the morning star and her knife. "I have to fix this"she nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Team Grimm vs Eric

**I know I haven't updated in like a month or something but I rewrote this loads then I changed the plot because my next chapter didn't follow but anyway Im not sure about this but I didn't want to leave it longer. Please read and review. **

"Eric!" Nick shouted as he entered the hotel ' his highness ' was staying at.

"Yes?" He heard his voice but he was nowhere to be seen "didn't you have enough last time?" He mocked as nick kept turning his head.

He raised his weapon and stepped forward. He heard slight footsteps, too light to be Eric's. He whipped around and pointed his gun.

"It's just me" "Lucy" he let out his breath. Lucy raised her eyebrow but dropped her hands.

Eric however was standing behind Lucy hiding in the shadows and raised his blade.

Lucy whipped around and threw it on the floor kicking Eric in the stomach. He grabbed her leg but she countered it by back flipping into his confident who has just entered the room. She pulled out her knife and nick shocked stood forward to stand by her.

"Good to see you" Lucy said not for a second dropping her stare.

"You too" he replied raising his weapon.

Lucy's eyes flashed blue connecting her thoughts to nicks

"the others are on their way. I think there's at least another seven of the verrat outside. "

nick looked at her confused how he could hear her thoughts as if she was talking to him.

"How do we get out this one?"

"Hanks getting Monroe and Rosalee, look Nick there's something about this that doesn't seem right. "

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, yet. It's-" the thoughts broke of as Eric attacked.

Lucy jumped back ducking and grabbing her knife. He punched and she blocked it without even blinking.

Her eyes flashed blue accessing his thoughts. She suspected nick would be fighting Eric's confident. She snapped back to the present pushing him to wall. He gasped the breath drove from his lungs.

"Where is she!" She shouted surprising both Eric and Nick.  
She knew why this had felt wrong. Eric was still here for a reason.

Eric's eyes widened as his confident fell to the floor next of him.

Lucy pushed him back again "what have you done to her" her eyes flashed blue and pushed him to floor rage flooding her vains.

Nick stood still, confused and to be honest shocked. He hadn't expected Lucy to act like that, whatever it was.

Lucy's fists clenched holding her knife. Nothing could stop her. She could get rid of Eric but she wouldn't find her friend.

"He wouldn't help anyway" she murmured. She went to attack but nick grabbed her from behind struggling to keep ahold of his daughter.

"You'd kill him if you were me!" She shouted.

Nick looked at her "what did he do?"

"Why don't you tell him Eric!?"

Eric looked up at Nick and laughed raising his head "and why would I do that!"

Lucy stared at him rage in her eyes she tried to free herself but this time even though Nick was prepared he still struggled to keep ahold of her.

"What is it?" He was starting to get worried.

"He has Lorna!" She yelled.

Nick let go of her, shed often talked about this Lorna. One of old friends.

Lucy looked sadly at him

"we'll get her back"he tried to smile but failed and decided to just put an arm awkwardly around her. She hugged him tightly trying not to cry.

Eric saw his chance and reached for his weapon. He held it securely swiping out.

Lucy gasped and doubled over slightly a searing pain down her back. She put a hand firmly on it breathing faltered slightly. She grimaced in pain.

Nick pushed Eric into the wall and punched him hard and fast. His rage taking over he couldn't stop himself. He grabbed him by the throat. Lucy stared at him rooted to the spot.

She looked up as she seen Monroe and Hank burst through the door. Monroe went over to Nick and pulled him back. Nick screamed (it was a manly scream? not sure what to call it-snarl?)

Thoughts of her mother ,family, what life used to be like were flying through her head and that was the last thing she remembered before the world went black.


	10. Chapter 10: The plan (rubbish title)

**I know it's short but because of the plot change I have to write another two chapters so I updated this before i continue. I'll update as soon as I can but I don't know how long it will take to write. Plus school work is getting a lot harder so I have less time. But I am happy with my gcse test result in English and re (it's only one test) but anyway on with the chapter. Please review :)**

She woke up in the back of Nicks car his arm wrapped around her fast asleep. Rosalee had came around ten minutes after Lucy had blacked out and had gave Nick a sleeping potion because he was uncontrollable. Lucy sighed. Everything had went wrong since she came tears rushed to her eyes but she blinked them back.

What if nick blamed her for everything? She had to make this right... Somehow.

Lucy had drifted off again by the time they reached the spice shop. She woke suddenly as the car stopped, she frowned sensing something. She opened the car door and joined Monroe.

"Can you sense something to?"  
Lucy nodded looking into the dark night.

She gasped without thinking stepped forward towards the feeling.

"I doubt what I'm feeling is what you're sensing" Lucy whispered.

"I'm sensing that mauvais dentes."

"No, it's a distraction. He thinks we'll only sense him..." She thought out loud

"So what do you sense?"

Lucy lifted her head and her eyes glowed blue for confirmation  
"Lorna" she smiled.

She noticed nick staggering out of the car. He really wasn't a 'morning' person. Her and Monroe laughed while plans were forming in her head.  
Monroe looked carefully at her knowing that look, it was often a one he saw on Nick.

"What are you planning on doing?"

Lucy looked up surprised. "I'm er going to try and join my thoughts to Lornas" she murmured

"That's dangerous Lucy-"

Lucy looked up "I have to and you can't change my mind"

"Too much like Nick"

Lucy smiled at him before returning to Nicks side helping him stand straight.

Rosalee smiled at her.  
"He'll be better soon, probably just be groggy for a bit. You'd better get home. "

"I'll take them" Monroe offered and rosalee nodded.

...

Lucy looked up from her chemistry textbook and smiled at the sleeping Nick, he'd been out for nearly 14 hours. Hell that man could sleep. As if her knew he was being thought about he groaned quietly and opened an eye.

"Morning" nick mumbled sitting up

"It's actually 3 in the afternoon but hi anyway" Lucy smiled.

A look of confusion passed over Nicks face before shaking his head and sitting up. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you want anything?"  
Nick shook his head and Lucy smirked

"So you don't need your coffee  
to stop you falling back asleep in ten minutes. "  
Nick looked up bemused and laughed.

"I'll get you one" she smiled back and stood up walking over to the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later and handed him a hot mug. She sat back down and closed her textbook.

"I think I have an idea where Lorna is"  
Nick almost chocked on his coffee.  
"Sorry probably should have waited."  
"No-it's fine, how?"  
"I managed to link my thoughts to Lorna's"

He nodded

Lucy closed her eyes and to Nick it seemed like an eternity.

"Lucy?"  
"Yeah it's me, are you still okay?"

There was a slight pause.

"Erm yeah, look there's someone else here that I don't know " but Lucy sensed doubt.

"We'll get you out"  
"What if you can't? You can't do everything supergrimm." Lucy smirked hearing the sarcastic tone

"Lucy?" Nick seemed concerned  
Lucy looked at him "there's someone else with her that she doesn't know. I have an idea where they might be though"

Nick raises his eyebrow at the mention if another person "where are they?" He questioned

"The old lumber mill"

"Then we go" he paused looking at his watch "well tomorrow some time after work " he laughed  
This received him a smile

"But what if we can't get them out. It'll be by fault. " she relied twisting her hands together.

"It would never just be your fault. Okay we're a team " he replied but was deadly serious

"Well get them out" he looked at her and smiled hugging her closer. She managed a smile snuggling closer.

"Does school start again next week?" Nick asked changing the subject.

Lucy nodded "yeah I have a chemistry test on the first day back and I don't know half of the stuff" she laughed.

"I wouldn't know for chemistry, one of my worst subjects ever." He laughed back. "I'd ask Rosalee, I think she-"

His phone rang.  
"Burkhardt" he replied professionally but with a hint of annoyance

"When? Are you sure it's him? okay " he put the phone down.  
"Apparently Farley Kolts just arrived back in Portland."

Lucy looked interested "I thought he was murdered. For having the coins. "  
"That's what I thought to" nick replied confused.

"Do you need to go in?"

"No hanks on the case said he'd phone me if I was needed or if I needed to know something." He smiled.

"When's your dancing show?"  
Lucy looked up confused but replied with "Saturday how'd you-"

"Know? I'm a cop" he laughed.


End file.
